marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Glass Girl (Earth-616)
| Aliases = | Identity = | Affiliation = Inhumans of New Attilan | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Attilan; formerly Morocco; Attilan | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = Glass-like skin | Citizenship = New Attilan, Attilan | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Inhuman powered by Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Charles Soule; Steve McNiven | First = Uncanny Inhumans #1 | Death = Death of Inhumans #1 | HistoryText = Thanos' invasion Glass Girl was an Inhuman living in Attilan. When Attilan was evacuated during Thanos' invasion on Earth with the use of Eldrac, the Glass Girl was sent to Morocco, where she ended up being used by a group of thugs to make glass constructs to sell in bazaars in the region. New Attilan Months later, the head of New Attilan's Security Force, Frank McGee, tracked her down and retrieved Glass Girl from the village where she was being held. When McGee confronted her captors together with Naja and Flint, she created a lens with which McGee enhanced his optic light blasts and knocked out her captors. Glass Girl was then sent to New Attilan. Terrigen Conflict During the Terrigen Conflict, Glass Girl tried to escape from New Attilan together with Treste, Irelle, Ren Kimura, Sterilon and a sixth unidentified Inhuman while their home was being held under siege by mutant forces. They were confronted by the Sleepers under Xorn's control, and Glass Girl was knocked down by a telepath. Once Archangel pacified the people in the scene, Glass Girl took care of the body of the unidentified Inhuman, who had been killed by Sebastian Shaw. At the end of the conflict, she joined the massive Inhuman party that retrieved Royal family members Maximus and Triton who were on the run and took down the Unspoken. Death of Inhumans When the Kree Empire began ordering all surviving Inhumans to join it or perish, the empire launched an attack on the Inhuman city of New Arctilan on the Earth's Moon. During the attack, Glass Girl was one of the numerous Inhumans that were killed. | Personality = | Powers = Glass Girl is an Inhuman with the following abilities: * Glass Constructs: She can shift sand into various objects, such as glass sculptures, lenses, and daggers. | Abilities = Dagger-Throwing: Glass Girl has displayed some level of skill at throwing the daggers she creates. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Initially, Glass Girl wasn't the character's established alias. She was only referred to as "a glass girl" and "the glass girl" by Frank McGee in . In , it was officialized as her alias when Black Bolt was writting down the names of the Inhumans killed by the Kree Empire. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Thrown Weapons